The unexpected
by tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm
Summary: Kag takes some unexpected turns.first she ends up with Sess and has more unexpected turns. Sess's beast wants her heart n body but he just wants her to submit How will Sess deal with competion 4 Kag's attention.who will win her them or beast. don't own
1. stupid hanyou

A/N: if you want the affect listen to Alesana- Congratulations, I Hate You

Inuyasha had been missing for a couple of hours, and I bet he is with his clay pot shell. She had caught him and Kikyou a couple of times, and other times known he was with her. It started to hate that hanyou for what he had done.

_No one ever said that life was fair and I'm not saying that it should be_

_So knowing that you are what you want to be and I'm not comes as no surprise_

_But don't expect me to be happy for you_

_And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too_

_I don't want your pity... I hate your pity_

All of the pain the yelling . It broke me down. I was never good enough for that hanyou compared to his Kikyou. No I was weak. I was worthless. I was useless not being able to protect my self having him always coming to save me. Yes he actually went there . That damn hanyou if it weren't for me he wouldn't know where to go to find a damn jewel shard.

_Taste your vanity and it's sweet bitterness _

_As you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams_

_... You took them all... _

_I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile_

_As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes_

_I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy_

Yup that bastard told me he loved me. But he was just a joke because the second she came back into his picture I was getting pushed out the window. Fucking hanyou's I hate them all Naraku and Inusha they are in the same boat in my mind.

_Beg me to make this easier and listen to my hopeless cries_

_Suffer alone in emptiness_

_I lust to see you swallowed by the mess that you left in your wake_

_Disgust lies deep within your empty gaze... _

_Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries_

_Send stares into your meaningless eyes_

But you didn't even care that I was dying inside. And you knew it was all because of you but you could have cared less.

_My envy can't describe how I loathe you for having all the stars_

_Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky knowing it should be mine_

_Yet it's you I see wasting the dream that only I deserve_

_I'll tear off your face to see your smile._

And no one even cared to thaw my heart that is frozen all thanks to him. I'm cold inside and no longer care if that hanyou lives or dies.

_As you build your dreams on my shattered hopes_

_I'll look back on a day once loved and fantasize for tragedy_

_Beg me to make this easier and listen as my hopeless cries_

_Send stares into your meaningless eyes _

The only reason I stick around is to keep myself alive to to find those damn jewel shards. I no long what I use to be three years ago. I no am bubbly n happy I cold and bitter and no one cares. Damn that stupid hanyou he broke me by breaking my heart.

A/n: hope you like tell me what you think my first song fic thingy. Please please reveiw that's the only way I know what you think.


	2. Sesshoumaru's offer

A/N : Three Day's Grace -Riot goes to this chapter.

Sesshoumaru

I decided to figure out what the hell that hanyou of a half breed was doing on my land. I didn't want him to know I was here so I masked my smell and power. Stupid half breed didn't know that was possible. You know why because he is a dumb fuck. That's why.

Stupid half brother he shamed me and our father with his weakness. Why and how those people follow him I may never know.

That's when I sensed it. Someone was seething hate and it was massive amounts it rolled off someone like waves at the beach.

Shit did he detect me no he couldn't have. I zeroed in on the hatred. It was coming from his pretty little miko. Hn. This Sesshoumaru wondered why. Where is it directed surly not at my brother she was in love with him last time. Nope this Sesshoumaru spoke to soon she was defiantly pissed at him I smirked served him right.

He was sneaking around with the clay pot disgusting. She found out a few times but she was only hurt now she reeked of hatred that was directed at him. Hn. He didn't have his little substitute.

"I'm going for a walk by my self." the miko said as she headed in my general direction. This is going to be interesting lets see what this pretty miko is thinking. She walked all angry her face showing no expression. Impressive she got that from me I take it. That's the face I always have drawn. She pulls it off rather well. She look extremely sexy pissed. Once she was out of the hanyou ear shout she started to rant.

"Damn hanyou. That fucking asshole I should rip his clay bitch to shreds. God I hate that fucking half breed ha. He tells me I'm not good enough. He's the one that's a fucking half breed he'll never be a full demon. -she smirked- Haha bitch who get's the last laugh now. I DO. Bastard he say's I'm worthless please that bitch can't even find a jewel shard with out me. I'm gunna prove him wrong. I've seen that fuck face hanyou fight Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru has better form and lucky for me I remembered how he fight's that shit face is going to be shock once he see's how well I fight. That dumb fuck didn't even notice the sword I brought back. Now all I have to do is copy Sesshoumaru's form."

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let downIf you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

I smirked as I watched her draw he sword . She is right this Sesshoumaru has a better fighting style. So she want's to kill him? "I can't wait till I can defend myself I can leave that hanyou, and prove what I'm worth." Wrong again. She wants to leave. So that's why she sticks around for his protection. I think it's time for this Sesshoumaru to make and appearance and an offer.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

"So miko you wish to learn my fighting style. I can teach you, but you have to do this Sesshoumaru a favor. I teach you, help me crush the hanyou. Not physically though no I can do that by myself. I need you to help me break his heart. You act like you are mine and I will teach you. What do you say." She was shocked at the sight of me , but then a evil grin swept across her face. "Deal. I would love to help you , but I doubt you having me will break him I'm not what he desires." she said showing no emotion.

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so fucked up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're not the only one_

_So get up_

"looks can be deceiving miko he doesn't want you because he knows he could have you." she smirked. "He couldn't have me if he wanted." I nodded" Good then we have an agreement you will be traveling with me from now On and we will be making appearances when they are slaying demons and kill them ourselves. Now let's go get your stuff my pretty little miko." I said smirking. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's I have his other girl. This is going to be priceless.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up_

We walked out of the trees and into their camp. At first no one noticed. "Grab your stuff my pretty miko we need to be leaving." they all turned once I spoke .I was smirking inside. "Where the hell are you going Kagome. And how the hell did you sneak up like that I should have sensed you."

" I'm going With Lord Sesshoumaru, and you didn't sense him because your not good enough your just a sad little hanyou and will never be anything more ." Oh she was good knew just where to hit him. "You know what's even funnier than the look on you face half breed the fact that I can be a full demon and you never can be. I'm so glad a real demon came along he is so much better than you ever were your just sad and pathetic in comparison." That I laughed at. She walked over grabbed her bag. "Well leave I don't care." Hn. " Oh yes you do hanyou I can fell it your sad and mad it's seeping from you." I said and smirked. She walked to me and I wound my arm around her.

_(spoken) Let's start a riot, riot_

_Let's start a riot._

_(screamed) whaw!_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_

_Let's start a riot _

Just for the hell of it I leaned in and kissed her she was surprised at first but then kissed me back knowing what I doing to hurt the half breed. This Sesshoumaru's not going to lie that miko can kiss. I slid my tongue in her mouth giving him a good view of it. She massaged my tongue with hers and I did the same. We broke the kiss at the same time to see his expression . And man was it good his jaw was to the floor eyes wide in shock. "Ready to leave miko." she nodded " Goodbye Sango, Shippo, and Miroku I hope to see you again. Hanyou I could really careless if I ever saw you." My cloud appeared under our feet and of we went .

"That was the funniest thing ever seen. God that was good. You are a really good kisser." said the miko. I smirked. "I would hope so I'm pretty old." she laughed at that. "you aren't so bad your self. That kiss was pleasant." my little miko blushed. It was starting to turn me on. The only flaw was she was human.

A/N: tell me what you think please please reveiw.

I'm gonna start a riot I have finnal's this week UGH it's so pointless.


	3. you don't own me

Why does he have to be so sexy. I don't know why he call me "his pretty little miko." I'm not pretty. I'm so plain in comparison to him it's sad. I need to do something to make me look appealing to him. I don't want him regretting taking me.

Hmm. How to do that.…A make over that's what I need!!!! I'll go to my time and get a makeover. " Sesshoumaru can I go home first I need to get some things before we continue on to your palace?" He just nodded heading towards the well.

-the well-

"don't be long my miko I will wait right here for your return. When will you be back?" I wonder what she needs from here time that this Sesshoumaru can't provide for her." I won't be long I'll be back before sundown.

She hoped out the well with a smirk on her face and the smell of her arrogance in the air. Then I looked at the miko really, really looked this Sesshoumaru did. She was clad in tight black that hugged her sweet ass leaving nothing to the imagination yes her round and perky ass was on of the many features she had that royal demoness's lacked. This Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind filling his claws with the miko to feel all he well endowed curves

. Her breast plump and perky at attention. Yet another aspect that royal demoness's lacked. They were all displeasingly flat were they should be full and plump in all the right places like his miko. Her hair black and now straight with edgy sharp paresis cuts that now adored electric blue and green streaks of hair. That's when noticed carefully drawn on demon stripes mired her face. Electric green slashes adored her cheekbones with smaller electric blue slashes below them and a gold outlined silver teardrop on her forehead. Interesting the little miko wishes to be a demon. If she was a demoness this Sesshoumaru would not mind rutting her with all her feminine curviness. No this Sesshoumaru will not have his thoughts turned hentia by this whelp of a miko.

"**But she is right there….take….OURS….our curvy bitch….MINE want" **his beast growled. _Silence that is not this Sesshoumaru's it is an act to hurt the hanyou. _**" MNE….Want so bad" **his beast strained to get out it's cage to claim her as his. _No she is a ninge we are above that. _**"NO….mine ..equal….all MINE….Want mate bad" **his beast sneered back._ Damn why is he not going back in his cage he never has never been this persistent for one female. Never has he called one his mate. Why her his beast is normally so picky. _**"Mate … most beautiful ever seen…. Powerful…curvy…equal" **his beast purred in pleasure.

But before he could respond he sensed a demon. A fox demon and it was coming in fast. The next thing he knew a whirl wind engulfed his miko. "Kouga what are you doing here?" she asked still laughing from him swinging her around in his arms. This irked this Sesshoumaru seeing his miko in the arms of the prince to the eastern lands and leader of the eastern brown wolf tribe.

"**GRRRR……MINE ….NO ONE TOUCHES WHATS MINE" **his beast growled almost taking over his eyes flashed red but before they noticed went back to their normal. That mangy wolf was smiling at his little miko and she was returning it. "Where's Inutrasha I left my women and he leaves her unprotected. I'm gunna kill that disgusting mutt face when I get my hands on him."

"**MINE ALL MINE!!!!!!NOT HIS!!!!!MINE!!!!!" **His beast growled out and this Sesshoumaru was in full agreement**. **"Kouga you know I'm not your women go after Ayame. Besides she is to be your mate and you were promised to her." **"Good mate….loyal mate…all mine" **his beast purred in bliss.

"But. But" she shook head and interrupted "No buts to it Kouga you are going to mate Ayame and that's final. I love you Kouga but in a brotherly way. AYAME COME GET YOUR WOLF." then a white wolf demon with red hair walked out of the trees she had red hair. This Sesshoumaru guesses that is Ayame she was not unattractive just nowhere near as beautiful as his miko. He smirked. "Come Kagome it's time to leave" This Sesshoumaru started to walk away but his miko didn't follow. He was in front of her glaring the next second. "Miko why did you not obey this Sesshoumaru." she glared back. "because that Sesshoumaru is the dog not me and because I'm done taking orders." she stated as if it was a mater of fact.

_You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys  
You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys_

And don't tell me what to do  
And don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display, 'cause

You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way  
You don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay

The wolf demons left knowing this was not the place to be. Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat seething. "You will not mock or insult this Sesshoumaru and you will obey" her miko power flared and he let her go knowing she would purify him because deep down he know she was powerful and could . The only miko in the world that could even come close to purifying his person.

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say  
I don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you_

I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
To say and do whatever I please

"Wench you are trying this Sesshoumaru's patients. You must remember that it is I doing you the favor," she stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants "you must remember that I'm also doing you a favor. And I will do as I please!" she growled back. **"Mate challenges us…. Make mate submit" **his beast purred at the thought of making her submit.

_A-a-a-nd don't tell me what to do  
Oh-h-h-h don't tell me what to say  
And please, when I go out with you  
Don't put me on display_

I don't tell you what to say  
Oh-h-h-h don't tell you what to do  
So just let me be myself  
That's all I ask of you

Sesshoumaru pinned her to a tree with his body. Her kissed her with a fiery kiss taking her mouth with his tongue showing her mouth no mercy as he ground his hip against hers "MINE" he growled against her lips. That's when she push him off her. "I'm nobodies anything. He pinned her to the ground this time straddling her hips grinding his erection against her core showing his dominance "your mine miko all mine" her angry flared then he jumped off her just in time to dodging the purification energy she sent his way.

"Miko you play with fire." she shook he head "you play with a very strong miko Sesshoumaru." they glared at on another. "what brought this change miko you use to be shy and hesitant and now the opposite." she smirked "I realized that I'm quite desirable and can have who I want , and the power to over throw those who I don't" she said glaring at him on her last statement.

_I'm young and I love to be young  
I'm free and I love to be free  
To live my life the way I want  
_

"**Mate………… doesn't want us….." **his beast whimpered. _We will have her beast just to prove to her that we can over throw her she will submit. I promise you this she will be ours even if she doesn't want it. _**"Don't hurt mate……….not forgive us ………….mate will see…..she will love us…" **his beast whimpered._ I don't care if I hurt he r she is not our mate, but she will submit._

"**Mate… ours…… you will care…. She will hate us………..no don't want that……..sooth mate …..win mate" **_Not ours beast. I do not wish to waste my time nor do I care if a hurt her or if she hates us. She will submit and only submit. She will only be a mistress not a mate. _**"Mate strong…. won't let us….purify us…..must when her heart…………you are a dumb fuck for one so intelligent." **_Grrr not our mate. I don't want her heart. I want her body I want her in front of me as we pound into her. I want her cries of pleasure in my ears and nothing more. _**"The only way we get is when her heart….. She will fight us…" **_what to do what to do. _Sesshoumaru was lost. He wasn't ready to admit her as his mate.

Tell me what you think please review so i know if I should continue

I don't own the song it's you don't own me by lesley gore


	4. unexpected dog

KPOV

I walked away mumbling "what a fucking asshole thinking that 'this Sesshoumaru' could tell me what to do." She mocked Sesshoumaru because it brought her pleasure to mock the one person no one mocked and knowing she was the only one to get away with it because she would purify his ass if he tried anything. She could tell he knew because he sneered at her mumbling only making her laugh enraging the stoic asshole.

" Sooooo….Fluffy when will be at your place?" He stopped dead in his tracks the second she called him Fluffy and the bemused expression had her laughing all over again. " Miko you have some nerve to mock this Sesshoumaru and then call me Fluffy." He said coldly sneering the last word. "Well 'this Kagome right here' isn't afraid of 'that Sesshoumaru'."

SPOV

He growled. " Aww did I hit a nerve Fluffy wuffy?" she cooed at him as if he were a baby. " Miko you try my patience, and we will arrive before night fall. Now will you shut up since this Sesshoumaru has answered your questions." It was more a statement than a question but the fiery miko had to have an answer to everything. "No. Why would I do that I hate silence it makes me uncomfortable……" After that point I just stopped listening to her babbling.

Though he did pay her sweet ass attention with his eyes, and man was he loving the sight as her hips swayed with every step she took. **" Mine want on knees want to rut mate….. SOOOO BAD." **his beast was shuddering with anticipation _Shut up and get back in your cage. _**" NO …I want mate NOW!!!" **his beast is being very unreasonable. _Well get over it because she isn't our mate. A mistress maybe, but never our one and only mate. Besides at the moment I couldn't rut her anyway she will purify us if I try. _**" MATE is OUR MATE not some damn lowly mistress. Stupid not to see it . Mate right you asshole. We need to …win mate's heart yes to rut..we must win her heart." **_She isn't our mate I AM the smart one. Asshole maybe. Cold yes. You are clever though if I pretend to care and win her heart she will be all mine. And once I've proven my point I will throw her out of my bed and life as soon we get rid of Naraku._

"**NOT what meant. We win mate's heart to… to win her heart yes yes win her heart for her love."**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Kagome whirled around. "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me to shut up? Come tell me to shut up one more time and see what happens!" Fuck I said that aloud. She stalked up to get in my face glaring. She looks so sexy her eyes had fire in them he mouth plump with angry she's so close I could lick her lips man how I want to taste her lips all big and juicy. " What Kagome got your tongue Sesshoumaru.?" she goaded " You do now." I said as I thrust my tongue into her sweet mouth kissing her. She kissed me back our tongues battling. I couldn't stop her mouth tastes sooo sweet so intoxicating. She pulled away panting I growled not finished with her wicked mouth. "what…-pant-.. was I..-pant-.. doing kissing you." she said out of breath her anger spiking. Dark clouds formed over her head as if she controlled them. Lightening scattered around her . Out of no where a giant lightening bolt struck Kagome in the chest till it ran all the way through her. Her body fell to the ground trembling as she screamed out in pain. Her screeches tore at my insides. It seemed as if her body explored and then there before him stood a inu demoness . She was gorgeous she had midnight black fur red lightening bolt adored her forehead with golden slashes at her cheeks. She was beautiful and she was the first ever female lightening warrior and the first lightening warrior seen in over 2000 years. She was unique and would be his no mattered what.

Then he sensed it aura's coming at him from every angle. Some powerful for demons and some weak. They were coming for her his mate they think they can have her. His eyes bleed red. She was his bitch his mate and no one or thing could have her.

AN: sooooo sorry it took me forever to update I've been so busy lately. Please review it helps me to write when I have encouragement and also reveiws help me know what you like in a story.


End file.
